dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizen Gamorra (Wildstorm Universe)
London only had twelve fatalities. Kaizen was forced to teleport his surviving warriors back to Gamorra and raise Gamorra's special forcefield, impenetrable to even the strongest of superhumans. Still, he was satisfied with the damage done to London and turned towards the third city: Los Angeles. This time the Authority killed all his superhumans and the Midnighter used the Authority's Carrier, a very large alien spacecraft, to destroy Gamorra's home, much of his main city and cloning facilities. Kaizen's last words were: "I only wanted to have some fun.", before the Carrier tore straight through his chambers. However, Kaizen survived his ordeal and returned to the international community with promises of more legitimate political behavior and tolerance to the new race of Mecha-Jin now populating his island. World's End When three intruders, Nemesis, Backlash, and Savant infiltrated Gamorra's island and were then captured, he have them fight for their lives. However, he later learns from the three that they came for information from his computer database in preventing the inevitable Apocalypse that was foretold by the Void, and allow them to do so and peacefully leave the island. After this Gamorra has the island prepare for the great cataclysm. Before preparing for Armageddon which was herald by the mad Reaper clones of the High, Kaizen was confronted by his daughter Cybernary who intends to kill him. However, Gamorra tells her that the Gamorra that tormented her was a doppelganger placed by Internal Operations, who ruled when she was first created. Though Cybernary only cares in killing Gamorra for his past "justifiable" acts, Kaizen otherwise convince her to stop just as the High's Reapers attacked Gamorra Island. During the Reapers' assault, Kaizen reveals to Cybernary that when he was imprisoned by I.O. he witnessed the creation of the Reapers which cause him to create his own superhuman army as a response to I.O. and that he purposely manipulated Cybernary so that she would be safe within the confines of the island when the end of the world came. After some of the Reapers bypass Gamorra Island's force-field, Kaizen was able to convince Cybernary to destroy the invading Reapers. Following this and the passing of Armageddon, Gamorra has Cybernary reluctantly working with him, and becoming the sole ruler of the only superpower nation on the post-apocalyptic planet, dubbed as New Gamorra. Kaizen later moved his now-mobile and flying Gamorra Island to UnLondon to attack the Authority's crippled Carrier and wage war against the said diminished team. The battle ultimately come in Gamorra's favor after Authority members The Engineer and Swift were kidnapped by Sliding Albion's Lorenzo Slzfi, and Jack Hawksmoor became Kaizen's prisoner. Kaizen then have his forces stripped the Carrier of its useful technology so in allowing his island to be able to travel through the Bleed to conquer other worlds, rather than having a devastated Earth. Unfortunately, Jack Hawksmoor freed himself by regaining his powers from being erroneously placed inside the city which he gained touch with New Gamorra, and causing chaos until being joined by his team members. Kaizen is then entrapped inside Gamorra Tower along with a Incubite-infected Apollo, and is killed by him with his entire head incinerated. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}